realitytvfandomcom-20200215-history
Dustin and Kandice
Dustin and Kandice were a team on the 10th Season of The Amazing Race and were an All Star team on the 11th Season. Biography Dustin and Kandice met while rooming together at the Miss America pageant. Rivals at first, they quickly struck a bond and have been best friends ever since. Commonly nicknamed the "Beauty Queens", both Dustin and Kandice have had success in the beauty pageantry circuit. Dustin Dustin-Leigh Seltzer (née Konzelman)(born February 6, 1982), competed during two seasons of The Amazing Race alongisde partner, Kandice. During her pageantry career, Dustin held the Miss San Diego 2005 title then won the Miss California 2005 title. Dustin represented California in the Miss America 2006 pageant, and won a preliminary talent award and a non-finalist talent award for her performance on the fiddle. She had previously competed for the Miss Washington title, placing second runner-up in 2004 and third runner-up in 2003. Dustin, who was homeschooled and is an evangelical Christian, graduated Magna Cum Laude from California Baptist University in Riverside, California with a B.A. in Speech Communications. Dustin married her long-time boyfriend, Luke Seltzer on July 30, 2006. He is a graduate student at Biola University in the city of La Mirada in Los Angeles County, CA. She has five brothers, named: Drew, Derek, David, Daniel, and Darien. Kandice Kandice Pelletier (born November 21, 1981), from Marietta, Georgia, competed alongside Dustin. Kandice competed in her first Miss America state pageant in 2002 when she was a quarter-finalist in the Miss Georgia pageant as Miss Cobb County. She returned as Miss Coastal Georgia the following year and placed first runner-up. Representing Georgia, Kandic went on to win the National Sweetheart pageant for Miss America state runners-up in 2003. After moving to New York to attend New York University, Kandice competed as Miss Manhattan in the Miss New York pageant and placed first runner-up to Christina Ellington, who she had competed against at National Sweetheart. The following year she won the Miss New York 2005 title, after winning the Miss Greater New York City local pageant. In 2005, Kandice was also a double state preliminary winner, with awards for swimsuit and talent. Kandice graduated with honors from North Cobb High School in 2000 and went on to attempt a major in communications at Kennesaw State University. Though she never graduated KSU she moved to New York City to study for an entertainment communications degree at New York University. While in New York Kandice worked as a Radio City Rockette and appeared in the movie-musical remake of The Producers as a member of the dancing chorus ("a girl with the pearls"). Due to Rockette and Amazing Race conflicts, Kandice never attended class at NYU. After the Amazing Race: All Stars, graduated from NYU in 2007. Kandice has a sister called Kendra. Race Season 10 Dustin and Kandice remained consistently in the first half of the group for most of the race, often interchanging 1st and 2nd place with rivals Tyler and James. The team quickly made enemies when they skipped a queue in an attempt to book tickets first, angering Tom and Terry. They then became the target of the "Six Pack Alliance" who did not like their gameplay. Dustin and Kandice then had to work with Six Pack Aliance team Erwin and Godwin during an Intersection, but managed to work well together and raced ahead to take 1st place ahead of the Fast Forward winners. Anymosity between Dustin and Kandice and last remaining Six Pack Alliance team Lyn and Karlyn reaching its boiling point when, at an airport, Dustin and Kandice attempted to buy tickets for Tyler and James, in an attempt to leave Lyn and Karlyn behind. Their bitter rivalry continued and at the Yield where Dustin and Kandice instantly yielded the other team. The Yield was to no avail when they got lost on the way to the Roadblock, resulting in them finishing last in that leg and being Marked for Elimination. In the following leg, they arrived last and were eliminated before the final, making them the second all female team to reach 4th place, but missed out on being the first all female team to reach the final. Season 11 Invited back for the All Stars edition of the Amazing Race, Dustin and Kandice pulled several middle place finishes at the beginning. After Leg 4, they stated that they had given up being inconspicuous to keep under the radar, unlike in their first season. They then placed in the top 4 in every leg afterwards. They had the most number of 1st place finishes in season 11 with 4 and had a double 1st place in the last legs before the final. They received a letter from ex rival, Lyn, of Lyn and Karlyn, during a Roadblock on Leg 4. They developed a strong rivalry with Charla and Mirna who regularly stated their distaste for Dustin and Kandice's race strategy. Dustin and Kandice used their Yield on Eric and Danielle in a strategic move to slow down their biggest threat. Two legs later they paid a cash strapped Oswald and Danny to not Yield them and Yield Eric and Danielle once again. This didn't stop Eric and Danielle from reaching the final alongside Dustin and Kandice. In the final challenge, they finished minutes after Eric and Danielle and despite a quick race to the finish, came in 2nd, making them the highest placing all female time in Amazing Race History at the time as the first all female team to finish 2nd. Remembered For Dustin and Kandice are well known for their bitter rivalry with Lyn and Karlyn, and Charla and Mirna and for their unhesitant and ruthless use of the Yield on their rivals. They also managed to maintain a very smooth friendship with only one a couple of exceptions, such as after a task in the final of Season 11 and during a Detour in Leg 4 of Season 10. Regularly referred to as the Beauty Queens or the Blondes, they aimed to prove that they could do well in the Race as well as be Pageant Queens. They remained as the best all female team of The Amazing Race and are considered one of the best of all time. Results Race Record : indicates the team that arrived first at the pit stop (including time penalties and credits) : indicates the team that arrived last at the pit stop and was eliminated : indicates the team that arrived last at the pit stop in a non elimination round and was Marked for Elimination : indicates a team is eliminated : indicates a team willingly chose to quit the race : indicates the team that used the Fast Forward for that leg : indicates the team that used the Yield and the team that was Yielded for that leg Records Season 10 *The first team to win two consecutive legs *The first and only female team to win a leg *The only team to use the Yield *The only team to finish behind a team that they Yielded Season 11 *The highest number of first place finishes (4) *The first team to use the Yield The Amazing Race USA *The first female team to finish as high as 2nd place *The first female team to finish in 2nd place *The first team to use two Yields *The first/only all female team to run two races in a row *The first team to depart the Pit Stop before all teams had checked in at the end of the last one *The first and only team to take part in two Intersections *The first team to return to the Pit Stop a second time after retrieving a missed clue and not change place *The joint highest number of legs completed by any team (24, along with Oswald and Danny)